(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of safe recovery of fragile towed sensors by surface craft.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional methods for recovery of fragile towed sensors to surface craft utilize shipboard cranes or large A-frame structures to lift the sensor clear of the water a safe distance from the surface craft. Once the sensor is clear of the water it can be oriented by mechanical means and secured or brought over the ship's deck and guided to an appropriate storage apparatus by riggers.
Significant effort is required on the part of operators or riggers to ensure that the towed body is recovered in a safe orientation due to motion induced in the towed body and the surface craft by the seas. The greatest danger to the towed body is posed by relative motion between the towed body and the surface craft, or any of its lifting gear, which could lead to impact between the towed body and the surface craft, or any of its lifting gear. Damage can be caused due to the impact between an unprotected, fragile feature on the towed body and a rigid structure.
Many methods to recover towed sensors have been fielded, for example boom cranes or A-frames. Some systems cannot be utilized in smaller surface craft. Even when available, these methods suffer from deficiencies, including, but not limited to, less than adequate functionality, decreased stabilization of the sensor during recovery, increased weight and size of recovery equipment and portability issues. Many are cumbersome to set up and are not suitable for deployment in the best angle suitable to the proper orientation or stabilization for safe recovery of the sensor. Additionally, current methods may increase the risk of serious impact between rigid structures and the sensor due to instability of the sensor during recovery and lack of lifting capacity. This can lead to costly damage or require significant oversight from the ship's crew.
The prior art does not show the features of the present invention, which provides for a more easily transported, rugged, lightweight, and stable method of recovery which overcomes the limitations mentioned above. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses those problems.